


It's a sin

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Gen, Guilt, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid hopefully the title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a sin

**Author's Note:**

> I've included the lyric's of it's a sin, I think reflect the feelings of guilt I want Sherlock to feel.
> 
> Kudos to the tall curly haired one and the shorter quiet one.

 

(Twenty seconds and counting...  
T minus fifteen seconds, guidance is okay)

When I look back upon my life  
It's always with a sense of shame  
I've always been the one to blame  
For everything I long to do  
No matter when or where or who  
Has one thing in common, too

It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin  
It's a sin  
Everything I've ever done  
Everything I ever do  
Every place I've ever been  
Everywhere I'm going to  
It's a sin

At school they taught me how to be  
So pure in thought and word and deed  
They didn't quite succeed  
For everything I long to do  
No matter when or where or who  
Has one thing in common, too

It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin  
It's a sin  
Everything I've ever done  
Everything I ever do  
Every place I've ever been  
Everywhere I'm going to  
It's a sin

Father, forgive me, I tried not to do it  
Turned over a new leaf, then tore right through it  
Whatever you taught me, I didn't believe it  
Father, you fought me, 'cause I didn't care  
And I still don't understand

So I look back upon my life  
Forever with a sense of shame  
I've always been the one to blame  
For everything I long to do  
No matter when or where or who  
Has one thing in common, too

It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin  
It's a sin  
Everything I've ever done  
Everything I ever do  
Every place I've ever been  
Everywhere I'm going to - it's a sin  
It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin  
It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin

(Confiteor Deo omnipotenti vobis fratres, quia peccavi nimis cogitatione,  
verbo, opere et omissione, mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa)  
[trans. "I confess to almighty god,   
and to you my brothers,   
that I have sinned exceedingly   
in thought, word, act and omission,  
through my fault, through my fault,  
through my most grievous fault"]

(Zero!)


End file.
